tyrianfandomcom-20200215-history
An End to Fate/Script
Surface IXMUCANE - PRIVATE LINK Tech Tightbeam private coded message. Forwarded by Downstar at unknown link. Attached message included as second data message. Decoded transmission follows: This is Harble Wom at the Microsol planet Ixmucane. This is a Downstar emergency request by Downstar agent ID 00329, Tech IX9204. I am patched into a secure net and cannot explain fully. Through collaborating with other Techs, I have learned that Microsol has unlocked some of the Zica command codes. The SCIs have activated the ancient computer system! Temperature is 103‹ here in the service bay and rising. Men are complaining but being turned away by the guards. I fear that only armed conflict will prevent our massacre. Several Techs are reported missing and we fear they were killed for trying to escape. I think... I think they're going to turn this planet into a sun. GET ME OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO BE CAUGHT OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS PLANET WHEN THEY TURN IT INTO A SUN!!!! SEND SOMEONE OUT NOW YOU STUPID of File INCOMING TRANSMISSION from Gencore Command Ship IcoStar II Transon You've probably read the message before this one, Trent. I don't need to tell you that this is a problem, and it means doom. I know I am a boring old man and I dragged you back across the galaxy against your own will, but please hear me out. I am placed in the regrettable position of having to try and stop this insanity. I hope Harble was wrong, but this is an alien technology more advanced than our own. Gencore believes that if Microsol can reactivate the computer systems, they will have a limitless power source and would certainly monopolize the energy trade. As regrettable as it would be, if that was all it was I would reluctantly have to allow them to activate the planet and keep their energy. We could still fight them economically from other directions. The problem is that there's a vast number of scientists and technicians from independent governments and education centers stationed on Ixmucane via the universal Free Education Act. At last count, there were about 1.5 million of the brightest minds in the universe centered on Ixmucane. Now, there's a giant military fleet flying around inside that blasted rock which has prevented nearly everyone from escaping! If they turn that rock into a sun, it will mean a scientific setback that will last for millenia! We have much of the information, but few outside the Free Education system have the ability to comprehend and utilize it. While we're busy relearning all that has been lost, Microsol will undoubtedly push ahead and take over the rest of the colonized universe. I can't let that happen, under any cost. We, along with several other major corporations, have assembled an emergency fleet which will converge on Ixmucane. Yes, Trent, you are part of the emergency fleet. During your last maintenance run, we planted some false programming into your computer banks. After you receive my coded message, your viewscreen will be correctly reactivated. That vacation you were planning will just have to wait. Glad to have you with us. We're counting on you to slow them down long enough for us to free the trapped people. If they activate the planet, we'll somehow make sure they can't use it. And Trent... I don't know if you'll accept this, but I'm sorry. Lava Run INCOMING TRANSMISSION from Gencore Command Ship IcoStar II Transon Recorded VidCom - GT 29:21 I wasn't sure if I was going to hear from you again, but you cleared out enough of the surface ships for us to break through and start rescuing the people trapped on the upper sections of the planet. We need more time, Trent. The temperature is rising even on the surface now, and it's a matter of minutes before it's deadly. You've got to fly down into the planet and distract whatever's in the core. We've destroyed enough of their jamming beacons to scan the interior of the planet and have located a central shaft leading deep into the planet. The coordinates were downloaded into your computer with this message. Good luck. We'll try to save as many as possible before the planet goes. Further communications won't be possible from me, but there's some friendly groups in the lower sections who have seized control. They will probably try to contact you and may be able to provide assistance. A robot service vehicle has been dispatched to follow you down. It's all we can spare. We're all depending on you to distract them. Do what you must. Transon Lohk IXMUCANE - PRIVATE LINK Captain Tightbeam private coded message. Originating from Ixmucane internal section 1-1-1. Who are you? Don't I recognize you? No matter. This planet is going to be vaporized, intruder. There's no hope for you to reach the core in time to destroy it. Leave now, whoever you are. This is not your affair. I'd kill you myself, but I'm not stupid enough to stay behind and die. Captain Nob Ixmucane Task Force Alpha HOLO NEWS - XP9 v123-02-39 News This is Rob Neither with the daily news. Zinglon's Nose Stolen A holy artifact believed to be the nose of Zinglon himself was stolen from the Torm Orbiting Museum. Religious followers are in an uproar and demand that the party responsible return the nose immediately. A full-scale investigation has been launched and several planets are fully mobilizing for jihad - holy war. Ixmucane Threatened With Destruction - 1.5 Million to Be Killed In other news, Microsol has reportedly threatened the extinction of 1.5 million scientists and engineers on the planet Ixmucane. A small relief fleet has been called in, headed mainly by Gencore, to save as many people as possible. Co-reporter [CC] : Does it really matter, Rob? I'm beginning to think there's nowhere in the galaxy not under some mysterious threat, but somehow it all seems to work out fairly easily with no deaths on our side. Isn't this some kind of a hoax? Reporter [RR] : Seems that way to me. I can remember when a war was something you could feel. Not just some report on how many scraps of metal were found. To date, there has been no real evidence of any Gencore or other alliance ships participating in any major conflict. Just minor skirmishes with scout ships on our side. CC : So this is some kind of hoax? RR : Probably. It's this lack of standards that make me wish I was back in holo-sports. Now that had a future. This fake war is making me sick. There's nothing worse than someone manufacturing a war by exploding tons of robot starships. Nothing but a big fireworks display. CC : OH? Are we still on the air? stopped due to technical fault Core ARCHIVE DATA Data Reference: Ixmucane Core sensor report Sensor arrays have detected 3 main types of anomalous readings. 1 - Unknown Zica defense systems. Most defense systems are radiating large amounts of infrared energy and are probably thermal based. An unknown energy force appears to be directing the thermal energy flow. 2 - Crystalline Ore. A highly volatile, energy-rich crystal ore has been detected in this area. Dralictite and Morenzinum are indicated in fairly high quantities near the center. 3 - Large Unknown Energy Source. A central energy source is producing unknown levels of heat energy. This source is a critical threat and your heat shielding will last for approximately 30 seconds in contact with the device. You will have approximately 10 seconds to destroy the source when within critical range. IXMUCANE - PRIVATE LINK Tech Tightbeam private coded message. Originating from Ixmucane internal section 12-9-4. This is Tech Harble Wom from level 12. We have freed this section from Microsol control and have monitored your incoming ship. You appear to be piloting a neutral freemarket scout-class starship. Are you here to help? Did Downstar send you? We are trapped here in level 12 by a security lockout and can't break through the blast-shielding. Look, whoever you are, we're in a tight spot. There's no time left for us to escape - the defense drones are inaccessible to these computer systems and none of us can override the security codes. You gotta help us out. There's thousands of us trapped here in the middle of this rock. We've got some sensors working and know that someone's up there evacuating the population, but there's no time. This planet is going to vaporize in about 30 minutes, maybe an hour. There's more of us trapped down below somewhere closer to the core and they can't get out either. There's just no way you're gonna reach us down here. Microsol's activated some old Zica system down there near the core, and it's raising the temperature something fierce. You've got to take it out fast or we'll never make it! No time! Just continue down that tunnel! There's something massive down there burning a hole through the planet! We sent another data cube with a sensor report of the core. I hope you got it! For the love of Zinglon, save us! Lava Exit (Core unsuccessful) INCOMING TRANSMISSION from Gencore Command Ship IcoStar II Transon Trent! We've picked up a giant energy buildup in your area! It seems the planet conversion has started! We've only been able to retrieve about 9000 people so far, but we must disengage to prevent our own destruction. What's going on down there? We can't read you very well, but we're sending down the coordinates of a tunnel which should provide you with an escape route. I know you did your best, Trent. I... I wish we could have saved them all. Trent... Did you hear from Harble? He was an agent of ours somewhere down there. I'm sure he's dead now, but I hope he was able to help you. We received a final transmission from him after we knocked out the last of the jamming beacons. He said: "Whoever you are... um... Thanks anyway. AAAAUUUGGGHHH! THE CONTROL PANEL'S ON FIRE!" Nothing left to do, Trent. Get out of there before the place explodes! Side Exit (Core successful) INCOMING TRANSMISSION from Gencore Command Ship IcoStar II Transon You did it! The energy source we detected is fading fast and the temperature is dropping back to normal. Actually, we have a new problem. The temperature is falling so fast, you must have blown up the central energy source for the core. We estimate the planet is going to freeze in about 6 hours. We will continue the relief efforts, but there's a number of people trapped on the lower levels we'll never reach. Also, Trent, we received a transmission from Harble Wom, a Gencore agent we've got stashed down there. Seems he detected your ship and tried to send some sensor data your way. Try and contact him if you need help. He's trapped in level 12. It's the best we can hope for. There's nothing else you can do down there. We sent the coordinates of a probable escape tunnel for you to use. Try and get yourself out of there in one piece, will you? I don't need another corpse on my conscience. ?Tunnel? (Core successful) IXMUCANE - PRIVATE LINK Captain Tightbeam private coded message. Originating from Ixmucane internal section unknown. What in the name of the 29 hells of Dai-Zan are you doing here? How did you find our null-shielded ship?! We've got the most sophisticated equipment in the universe down here! It cost a lot of money. Now I'll have to kill that dealer on Savara... I'm not about to give up my life to some pitiful scout pilot like you! Come and attack me if you dare. IXMUCANE - PRIVATE LINK Tech Tightbeam private coded message. Originating from Ixmucane internal section 12-9-4. Hey, buddy, we've got you back on our sensors. What's going on out there? This place is getting so cold now our display panels are starting to crack from the temperature stress! Look, buddy. We've got one of those cursed Microsol SCIs down here with us, and with a little friendly laser probing we've got him to talking. He says that they've got an escape tunnel out there - the one you're on - which contains their main tech center. He says you can reactivate the core with one of the consoles in that sector. The access code has been attached to this message and should be in your computer banks. You've gotta deactivate this crazy place and reactivate the main system. Just like an SCI to mess up the whole planet trying to get one dang thing to work right! And, do it FAST, will ya!? I don't want to die down here in this Microsol dungeon! Cutscene (?Tunnel? successful) You patch in your Holocomm to the Zica computer and transmit the access codes from your ship's computer. A few seconds later you are rewarded with a few chirps and a growing, low hum. It will take a while to heat this planet back up, and you don't want to become an insta-freeze snack, so you race back to your waiting Mega Soundchair and blast off! Ice Exit (?Tunnel? unsuccessful) INCOMING TRANSMISSION from Gencore Command Ship IcoStar II Transon The temperature is dropping to the critical point near your section. I don't think we'll be able to save everyone in the lower levels, but you gave us the valuable time we needed. I thank you for it. About 7500 people lived because of your diversion. As I said, the air near you is reaching a critical point and we believe the atmosphere down there is going to literally freeze solid. There's still a group of combat drones near you, but it's the only quick way out from there. Oh yes, we received a brief trasmission from Harble. He said: "Whoever you are... um... Thanks anyway. AAAAUUUGGGHHH! THE CONTROL PANEL SHATTERED!" Nothing left to do, Trent. Get out of there before the place freezes solid! Ice Exit (?Tunnel? successful) INCOMING TRANSMISSION from Gencore Command Ship IcoStar II Transon I can't believe my eyes! Our sensors tell us the central core has come back online somehow and the core temperature is returning to normal. What did you do? We detected a skirmish and a release of many large protron explosions. I don't know how you managed it, but we can now extend our efforts toward those trapped in the lower levels. I think we're going to be able to save these people after all. No way is this ever going to be a Microsol world again. I think I'm going to be able to convince the other corporations to join me now. There's no telling what they would have done if this place became active. I can tell you now, Trent. I believe there's no way in this universe we could have stopped Microsol if this planet was activated. It might have taken a decade or two, but there's no way to compete with an unlimited energy source like this. Best we could have hoped for was to keep them from controlling it. With all our best SCIs dead, though, we couldn't have stopped them. Trent, the air out there is still at the critical freezing point, so you'd better get out of there before the coldwave reaches you. Don't worry about the people trapped below. They're pretty safe behind this Zica shielding, and the energy conduits will reach them first. You're out there in the open! I don't need a frozen cadaver on my hands! IXMUCANE - PRIVATE LINK Captain Tightbeam private coded message. Originating from Ixmucane internal section unknown. Go ahead, take all the junk you want from that ship, you cretin! I hope you freeze. Ice Secret Weapons Research, Camanis TOP SECRET Confidential memo #4410-303-TDCam Laser research is progressing steadily, according to projections. Project Thermos has completed stage 2 and is moving to the final stage 3. We anticipate having a prototype stage 3 laser cannon very soon. Camanis research station Loopy is prepared to ship 3 modified battle cruisers to you as soon as we receive word from you. Planetary coordinates for pickup are 399 x 21. We need confirmation immediately. So far, we don't believe any enemy forces have learned of our position, but we only have a skeleton defense force. No main battle cruisers are currently online. This leaves us especially vulnerable to outside attack. This is Mycroft Dalo, Microsol Research Control, signing off. Harvest DELIANI PRIORITY UPLINK A2 Mondus Tightbeam private coded message. Forwarded by Gencore Command Ship IcoStar II - Priortily UpLink A1. Attached messages included as second and third data messages. Transon. We are under attack by a giant Microsol combat fleet. I have sealed off the planet surface with a fleet of battle cruisers, but someone seems to be playing havoc up there with our security codes. Our defense net has been turned against us, and I'm not in control of the main computer system anymore. An elite group of guards and I have sealed off the secret command center and are prepared to activate the escape system. We are cut off from the main system and no longer control the planet. It is all I could do to get this coded channel out to you before they override the private comm links. We know little about what is happening up there, but we have managed to detect a giant ship moving through the underground of the planet. This thing is unusually large, and is tapping into our power systems. I do not think we could stop it now if we even had the means to try. You must seal off the planet. Or else... Transon. We have made it our primary concern to keep the A1 UPLINK open. If you can not stop the fleet from taking total control of the planet, you will have to activate the Nova system. I do not think it will take them too long to find us once we jettison ourselves from the planet core. Make them suffer, Transon. I... would. DELIANI TRANSMISSION FLUX 02975 Javi Thanks, Transon. While the mice are away, the cat will play. Heh. I trust you've enjoyed playing with Ixmucane. Now, we're going to do a little playing around with your planet. I can see you're still too trusting, Transon. Can't believe you still left some of those old security codes in place. They don't make 'em like you anymore. INCOMING TRANSMISSION from Gencore Command Ship IcoStar II Transon Something's going on down there on Deliani! I'm sure you read the two previous messages. What can we do? You've got to fly ahead and distract them until we arrive, somehow. We've sent out a droneship to attach some booster packs to your ship. They should be enough to get you to Deliani. We'll try to get some equipment to you along the way and once you reach the planet. You now know as much as I do, Trent. I can't believe they were able to get this fleet out undetected. Something's going on - I don't like this one bit. We've been picking up unknown, strange ships and energy patterns the whole time while in orbit around this planet. The universe is erupting into chaos, Trent! This is the only chance to save what's left! If you fail, we'll never be able to reach the planet in time, even if we wanted to destroy it. I can't tell you what the Nova system is on this link, but suffice it to say - it was our final hope in case we couldn't stop Microsol someday. It seems that day has passed me by - the blind fool I've been! Underdeli DELIANI PRIORITY UPLINK A2 P Mondus Tightbeam private coded message. Are you Trent? I have heard of you from Transon. Forgive me for not introducing myself, but a certain crazed lunatic is hammering on my pod's shielding with Lightning blasts. I do not believe there is a very good probability we will survive much longer, but I need to tell you what you are up against. The main defense net consists of battle platforms. Most of these launch semi-guided micro missiles, though some fire more mundane energy blasts. The missiles are what you should first look out for, though. I would suggest equipping some direct side-firing weaponry if you have it available. Halfway through the core you will encounter a large battle section which you should take out first. This is fairly straightforward, but afterward you will be attacked with a number of giant semi-guided missiles from behind. Do not attempt to destroy these. Instead, try to conserve your energy and find a way around them, while keeping a hold on those micro missiles. The final fleet ship seems to be a multi-stage defense -. - ip. When it - . . ..- -. it will release a .- .. - -. - must shoot. Goodbye, Trent. --. - . - like this makes - -. happy I'm only an androi of Transmission DELIANI TRANSMISSION FLUX 02975 Javi Trent!? Is that you? I never thought I'd get to see you again so soon. I can't believe you've decided to forfeit yourself to try and stop me from taking over this place! With Vykromod crippled from the blast you gave his ship, I've taken command of the fleet. I've got a nasty surprise waiting down here. So come on, Trent, be the hero you've always wanted to be and come after me. I've got other engagements, though, once I've blasted the irritating fool in this escape pod. You're too insignificant to be a part of my plan. I'd be amazed if you make it past the missile bays. Approach INCOMING TRANSMISSION from Gencore Command Ship IcoStar II Transon We've picked up your transmission of success in defeating the main defense ship. I don't mean to criticize your ability, but that seemed too easy. I think we can repair the damage you did to Deliani without too much trouble. At least, once we get back into the computer net. With Mondus, the head of Deliani Control, destroyed, we're going to have a tough time trying to reinterface with the computer. With all the people you helped us rescue, the IcoStar II should have enough brainpower to crack the security fairly soon, I hope. This definitely wasn't their main objective. We tried to pick up a Captain Nob escaping from Ixmucane, but were unable to stop him. All we know is that he was heading in the direction of Savara. We sent some supply ships on ahead to rendezvous with you and some other fighter ships we just dispatched. They'll be moving in first to take out the chemical processing plants, which should draw their energy production systems to a halt. I'm afraid I rebuilt the Z-29 Central Defense Ship again, and we improved on the design. Microsol's probably already captured it with the same security backdoors they used here. Sorry. I need you to go and destroy it again. Once we get back in and get our sensor grid up we'll be able to help you some more in locating Microsol's main target. Good luck, Trent. SHIP ID 184-3C IN SAVARA FLUX 12002 Dougan Trent? I've picked you up on my sensors. No time to talk! There's a Microsol freak on my tail and I'm flying unarmed. I'll be ok as long as I can stay out of range. That weird ninja guy with the stealth ship is moving in to help. I'll contact you again when I'm able. Good luck. Dougan out. Savara IV SCRAMBLED TRANSMISSION CODE 445-A1-A1-Jack Reid Trent, am I glad to see you! Microsol has destroyed most of the defenses on Savara and the rest have been taken over. They came quickly. Someone has sold our planet out to them. Who? I am glad to know you are out there. I and many others have taken refuge in shelters below ground. They have control of the Central Defense Ship. A handful of others are already fighting on the surface, but we are sorely outnumbered. I must go. We need to conserve battery power for the hospitals. They have severely damaged the fusion generators. Reid Acting President of Savara Dread-Not SHIP ID 000 IN SAVARA FLUX 00000 Ninja This is your old friend, Trent. I've managed to take out the chemical processing plants here on Savara, but I think we have a problem. My long-range sensors have detected a gigantic ship heading our way. It's not the size that bothers me, though. It's not really all that big in size, but the energy readings I'm getting from it are off the scale. It appears to also have an insane mass analysis reading, like it was something as massive as a planet. I don't like this, Trent. I must deal with the ships down here on Savara, but it appears to be interested only in you, as it's matching your course exactly. There's about one hour left before it reaches orbit. My ship is... damaged. I must humbly admit I won't be able to achieve orbit on my own. I'm sorry I couldn't help you out this time, but it is best that I stay and help these innocents here on Savara, anyway. You will be remembered always, Trent. UNKNOWN FLUX 02975 Javi What in the universe are you doing still alive?! I thought I told you to die the last time you showed up! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I KILL YOU?!? This time, Trent, there is no escape! I will take you out with my personal DREADNOUGHT! You are nothing to me, do you hear me! NOTHING!!! SHIP ID 184-3C IN SAVARA FLUX 12002 Dougan How's the war going? I'm down here with the rest of this rag-tag band trying to sort things out. I intercepted the other transmissions you received and don't like either of them very much, Javi more so. I think I can help you out, though. My ship isn't equipped for combat, but I've got a heavy-duty VLR sensor grid and a TQ930 comm system packed in this baby. If you keep your comm channel open, I'll try to feed your computer some holographic data on the dreadnought's weak points. It seems that the shielding on that ship is being disrupted by the weird gravity field, and whenever certain systems are activated, it draws a lot of power from the shields. I'll try to pinpoint the weaknesses for you. Your computer will display them on your vidscreen with green, holographic arrows. I wish I could be there to see you kick that tin can back across the galaxy where it came from. Javi's a fool if he thinks some big ship is going to save him! EyeSpy SHIP ID 184-3C IN SAVARA FLUX 12002 Dougan Great job! We could see the explosion all the way back down here on Savara! Javi won't be heading any Microsol attack fleets anymore. Trent, the others down here aren't doing so well. I can't help them out directly, so I've gone back into orbit to try and contact Transon. Have you heard anything? I hope I can get through for backup before we're taken out. Almost none of us have operational interstellar drives, and it doesn't look like anyone down here can help us. Anyway, I've got a long-range sensor report for you. Their main battle ships are headed toward Gyges for some reason. If you can, head for Gyges. I think they're getting ready to do something really bad now that we've stopped their main assault. I'd rather not be here when they're ready. I may lose contact with you if we can't capture Fluxnet here on Savara. Without it, my comm signals won't have the range to reach you out there. From now on, I'm afraid you're flying blind. I pray to Zinglon that Transon can get the Deli back online. I hope I hear from you again. GYGES SECTOR - PRIVATE TRANSMISSION ID 11432 Muldar Amplified This is a priority distress. We are being attacked by a Microsol attack fleet. Can anyone out there hear me? I'm trapped by a large Microsol fleet out here in Gyges! We were picking up a shipment of organics when a huge stream of ships came hurtling out of nowhere towards us. They're not responding to our communications! We have no combat systems! Someone help us! THEY'RE CLOSING IN! Repeats SHIP ID 000 IN SAVARA FLUX 00000 Ninja Hello, Trent. I have picked you up on my comm link again. Things aren't going too well down here. Without an outside energy boost, I'm not sure if our ships are going to hold out. About half of our group is gone already and the rest are damaged. Without outside help, we will not have enough fuel to return home. Sigh... Anyway, let's talk some more about hot dogs. Did you pick some up for me back on Ixmucane before you took out the Microsol fleet? I could really use one of those right now. Signing off. Brainiac DELIANI PRIORITY UPLINK A1 A Transon Trent? Are you receiving me? We've got part of Deliani operational again and have picked you up inside Gyges!? What are you doing out there?!? A merchant drone will rendezvous with you - about all we can do. We just picked up distress calls from Savara as well and will try to help them out. Dougan said something about a bunch of ships leaving towards Gyges, and something about a dreadnought being taken out near Savara. We have no additional information about what's going on out there, so give it your best. Transon out. Cursed computer net... What in the heck is going on out there, Almos? Don't we have ANYTHING working? ID: No, Commander. I can't even get any reports on what's going on the surface here much less off on Savara or... Gyges!? I want to know what's going on, Almos. I want ANSWERS! ID: Sorry, Commander. I'll see what I can do. Oh, and you're needed in command station 2. Something about a computer authorization. For Zinglon's sake, Almos. Why didn't you tell me? ID: Sorry. I'll look after the communications center. Good luck. I can't make heads or rubniks of what's going on. I was amazed to pick up even Dougan out there, with his accursed, fancy little ship, much less Trent. ID: Everything will be fine here. Goodbye, commander. ID: Hmm? What's this still doing on? End GYGES SECTOR - PRIVATE TRANSMISSION ID 11432 Muldar Goodbye, Trent. I control the fleets now. Glad you could drop by to receive my message. You saved me the trouble of detonating Javi, but I had hoped he would be closer to Savara. No matter, just a slight alteration. You pretty much wiped them out for me already. With Deliani in chaos, there won't be anyone who can stop me from taking over the other free worlds. I was beginning to think everyone out there was incompetent, but you managed to find us. Interesting. I'll enjoy watching my microborers drain your mind, Trent. WHO ARE YOU? Vykromod I... I feel your presence, Trent. Where are you? I cannot see. What have you done to me, Trent? I feel... nothing. Where is my body? Who am I? Am I still me? I want to die. Why can't I move? Kill me. Someone? Trent? Cutscene The End. Slipping deep into your Mega Soundchair, you sip down an insta-cocoa from your dispenser. The whole universe is erupting in a fanfare of joy and hope. Still, one burning though enters your mind: Why am I reading this? If only you could find a way out of this crazy universe and avoid the horrible, smiling face of Transon Lohk. The universe has asked you to save them one too many times, and you've decided to hide out on Tyrian and reflect on your Hazudra friend who died way back in Episode 1. Dang. Can't even remember his name now. BUT THEN!!! Incoming message from... VYKROMOD? Nosedrip HELP ME. Vykromod Again, I feel your presence, Trent. I can move now. I don't know quite what I have become, but I know what I must do. I feel you are the cause of my pain. Come to me, Trent. One of us must die before the other can become whole. I... don't know what that means. You must come. I... must be me again. Something is about to happen. I can feel it. What... have I BECOME?!? DELIANI PRIORITY UPLINK A1 A Transon Trent, this is Transon Lohk. I hope you are able to get this message. We've lost you on our sensors. Your ship disappeared about 8 minutes ago. Where are you? Your life is in danger. I am sure of it. A great power surge is building from within Gyges. I don't know what it is, but you must investigate. Perhaps you already know. There is no time to send any backup to help you. You'll have to make do with what you can find around there. The fleet at Savara has been disabled - many were lost. We don't have the specific details, but we're looking for survivors. Anyway, there is no-one left who can reach you that far out there. You're on your own. Good luck, Trent. I only wish I knew what was going on out there. I know you will do your best. We will try to contact you again later. Transon out. ID: Commander, quick, what's the square root of 4? I think the computer is down and we can't figure out how to fix it! Transon: Two. You know, ensign, you have the brain of a pea. If I was to collect your mind and hold it for ransom, I wouldn't be able to prove it was anything but a grain of sand. ID: Sorry, Commander. Transon: Do you have any idea what's going on out there? ID: Sorry, Commander? Transon: About Trent. iD: Ooo. Sorry, Commander. Transon: He's going to chuckle save the universe again. And then, do you know what he'll probably do? ID: Sorry, Commander? Transon: He'll save the universe again, and again, and again! He'll do anything I want him to do to help the universe and I won't have to lift a finger to do anything except send him these little messages like... oops... End MICROSOL ALPHA LINK 1 Admiral You may have killed all the others, but I am still alive! I, Nob, am now admiral of all that I see! No, wait. General! Hmmm... Emperor! No. No. Bigger. Supreme Intergalactic Ruler of Everything! Haha! You are too late to stop my rule. I will now activate project Vykromod! These will be the last moments you spend alive. Cherish them. Captain Nob Ixmucane Task Force Alpha Oops... Wait a sec... ...where's the stupid Y key on this keypad? I don't have 8 fingers, how am I supposed to type with this thing? Maybe if I use my toe to hold down the... ahhhhhh!!! Now... bear witness! Supreme Intergalactic Ruler of Everything Nob Commander of Microsol Super Fleet Alpha Leader of Everyone Master of All Well-Liked by Animals PERSONAL LOG Self Hello, self. We're going to die, we know. I thought we knew that. I must admit, I am rather tired of saving the universe again and again. That idiot Transon will find me no matter where I go and force me to take on huge fleets until I either die or grow old. Maybe he'll find a way around that. I've got to get out of here! There must be somewhere I can go where people won't expect me to take out entire planets by myself. But where? I must find a way! Otherwise I'll be stuck fighting these Microsol ships for the rest of eternity! Aaaaarrrrrggghhh! Self out. Cutscene (without Stalker 21.126) Poor Vykromod. I feel sorry for him now. What a waste. Still, that should be the last of the war for now. At least it better be. Is there no way out of this war? I am... alone. Now that I have won the war, I can return to Savara and receive a hero's welcome! Millions of Holo-viewers will bow at my feet and bless the very channels I appear on. Sages will cross a thousand desert streams to be at my side. Streams of small dwarves will dance the jig of a thousand hours at my celebration. I could be made into anything. But I don't want to be a hero. I hate this life. Why, O me, do I strut upon this stage once more? That's it... I won't go! Computer, lock in to a random galaxy at least 100 years away! Earth? Funny name for a planet. Wonder if it's inhabited. Who cares? I'll jump into cryofreeze and sit in stasis until we reach this... Earth. Nobody will EVER find me! And so, space-pilot Trent Hawkins straps down in his little craft and sets the thermostat to CRYO. His ship streams off at maximum speed to his unknown destination. For 101 years, he waits deep within his frozen ship. The galaxy searches for his body but he is considered lost and given a hero's funeral. Little do they know... You'll soon be on Earth, ready to slip unnoticed into whatever life lurks there. In stasis, it's best to keep the mind still active. Your computer has programmed an endless game to keep your mind active those 101 years. Instructions are located in the data cubes for your reference. And here it is... Cutscene (with Stalker 21.126) Poor Vykromod. I feel sorry for him now. What a waste. Still, that should be the last of the war for now. At least it better be. Is there no way out of this war? I am... alone. All of a sudden, your prototype starship's computer springs to life! The advance sensor array has picked up a spatial disturbance far out in the distant planet Soh Jin. That mysterious planet has always been shrouded by the Microsol forces. Only twice have you had the chance to near the planet. What new threat can this be? Only one way to find out... Cutscene after bonus game The madness has stopped for now. Perhaps I will be given a chance to rest. Someday I may find my way out. Someday... Category:Tyrian, the Game